Lothiriel
by isildur'sbane123
Summary: Lothiriel, Princess of Gondor wants to have a life. What will happen when she gets it?


Disclaimer: Okay, I'm only gonna say this once. I don't own anything that resembles Middle Earth and I don't own the characters of Middle Earth. Sigh. Poor me.  
  
A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at Fanfics, so please review and tell me what needs to be changed, or whatever. Please- no flames.  
  
"Lothiriel! This is your last warning! Get out of bed now or I'll drag you out of it!" I groaned at Isil's, my maid, imperious demand and rolled over, trying to block out the insistent rays of sunlight that were invading my bedroom. Finally, I swung my legs out of the bed and set them down on the cold stone floor.  
  
"Why me? Why out of all the people in Middle Earth did I get stuck with a maid that wakes up at the crack of dawn?"  
  
"Princess, I do not get up at the crack of dawn! It's after 8 o'clock and if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, a princess has to be awake for princess lessons! And plus Arwen, your mother, asked for you to attend breakfast with the rest of the royal family".  
  
I rolled my eyes at the prospect of both princess lessons and breakfast and then scrambled into the bathroom.  
  
As I hurriedly scrubbed my face and threw on a dress I shouted to Isil, "I thought we had been through this before I don't want princess lessons I want archery lessons! Why can't you get that through your head?"  
  
She waddled into the small dressing rooms and held up her hands, "Don't talk to me Lothiriel, talk to Arwen. I would love to see you win that argument." She smiled ruthlessly. Isil had been a friend of the family for over 20 years and had been my maid for my 18 years of life, which gave her the privilege to say and do pretty much anything she pleased. She started to braid my brown tresses and I opened my mouth to protest.  
  
"I know, I know", Isil droned, "you hate having your hair braded, but it's fast, easy and simple. Plus you're already late for breakfast. Oh and by the way, your grandfather, Lord Elrond, is visiting with a party of elves from Rivendell".  
  
I smiled brightly. Elves were always new and exciting and broke up the monotony of palace life. Isil finished braiding my waist length hair and gave me a shove towards the door.  
  
I ran as fast as my skirts would allow down the half mile hall to the main feasting hall. I ran into the majestic oak doors and sprawled my entire 5 feet 9 inches over the floor. My cheeks burned crimson and I timidly opened the feasting hall doors. The hall was completely empty except for six people sitting around a table on the dais who all turned to look at me as I rushed towards them.  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle Lothiriel!" (My heart sings to see you Lothiriel)I heard Elrond, my grandfather, shout.  
  
"Grandfather!" I yelled as I covered the distance between us and flung myself into his arms. Elrond was the only one who had supported unconditionally all through my life. When he released me, I turned and faced my family.  
  
"Mae govannen, Atar, Atara."(Well met, Father, Mother) I said to my parents, in Elven as they insisted, who bowed their heads from where they were seated at the head of the table. I then turned to my older brother, Eldarion, and embraced him.  
  
"It's good to see you again Eldarion. How long has it been since you were last home?"  
  
"It's been half a year little sister. The orcs left over after Sauron's defeat are determined to make one last stand". He smiled slightly as I looked up to his superior height of 6 foot one and into his sea-gray eyes. I gave his shoulder-length curly black hair an affectionate pat and released him.  
  
I took my seat next to my parents, across from Eldarion and next to a blonde Elf I didn't know. Suddenly, Aragorn, my normally quiet father spoke up, "Oh, by the way the Elf next to you is Glofindel, one of Lord Elrond's most trusted advisors.  
  
The Elf's tawny head turned towards me and I was startled by the deepest green eyes I'd ever seen. In a melodic tenor voice, he proclaimed, "Elen sila lumen omentilmo". (A star shines on the house of our meeting.)  
  
I replied, "Saesa omentien lle".  
  
He laughed and said, "I see your parents have taught you some manners. The last time I saw you, I greeted you and you said "Elves are stupid"."  
  
I smiled and began to load my plate with food.  
  
Sometime later Glofindel asked me about what I thought the most interesting event in Elven history was, which led to a heated discussion about the Last Alliance.  
  
Our heated debate was interrupted by Arwen saying, "Come Lothiriel, it is time for dancing lessons."  
  
I felt my face flush and I slowly clenched my fists. "Mother", I growled, "I've already told you. I'll say it once more. I don't want princess lessons. I want fighting lessons." By now everyone was listening to the argument.  
  
"We've been through this. You're the princess of Gondor. Princesses don't learn how to fight, they learn to dance! What practical use will you ever find for fighting?"  
  
"There are many reasons a lady should know how to fight. One reason being so she can defend her herself against foes she will unquestionably encounter at some point in life!" I argued heatedly.  
  
"Well, even if all you say is true, we still don't have anyone with the time or energy to train you."  
  
I felt Glofindel shift in his chair next to me and he said, "I'll do it."  
  
Arwen turned her furious gaze on him. "You'll do what?"  
  
"I'll train her. Lothiriel is right. In a world of shifting alliances and untamed evil, a woman should know how to defend herself. If she's forced to rely on guards, she may one day find herself in a position where there is no one to fight for her and then she has no defenses.  
  
At this Lord Elrond, Eldarion and Aragorn spoke at the same time all saying, "I agree."  
  
Arwen sighed and said, "Fine, you will learn how to fight. But you will continue princess lessons and you will not take part in any military activity besides competitions. Is that understood?"  
  
I grinned overcome with happiness. "Yes Atara. I understand completely." With a grin on his face matching my own, Glofindel said , "Great, so I'll see you at the archery range at noon?"  
  
"Of course," I replied, the grin on my face becoming even wider.  
  
I noticed a maniac gleam in his eyes as he said, "I'm not going to be easy on you because you're the princess of Gondor. Get ready Lothiriel, because your life is going to a whole new level." 


End file.
